


Longing

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Break Up, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Make Up, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Edge and Blue break up on their aniversary. Can they manage to work out their misunderstandings before it's too late?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Kudos: 13





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteamySpectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamySpectacles/gifts).



> FInally finished this one! I've been working on it for a while. @SteamySpectacles , I hope you love it!

Blue couldn't have been screaming harder if his life depended on it. "YOU WANT TO TAKE ME WHERE? TODAY? I DON'T- I CAN'T- HOW DARE YOU?!! TODAY'S OUR ANNIVERSARY AND YOU WANT TO DUMP ME ON IT!"

Edge felt like he'd been slapped. "WHAT? I DON'T-"

"DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU ARE! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU-" Blue's voice broke. Then an angry light dawned in his eye sockets and his voice dropped down to the bottom of its range. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT AGAIN. I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF LATER!""

"BUT-"

Blue growled at him, "NO! I'M DONE BEING TREATED LIKE SOME KIND OF TOY. NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

That was the last thing Edge knew before he was shoved out of Blue's apartment into the snow.

=====

Classic didn't know what Blue was thinking, breaking up with Edge. They were the sweetest couple in the city, always holding hands and buying each other gifts. When Blue explained about the "dump park" date he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. Edge loved to help Blue overcome his hard past. He wasn't always very good at timing it, though.

The original Sans didn't argue with Blue, though. He just offered to take his friend out to their favorite cafe for a nice, warm drink. When they got there, though, Classic regretted it. There, sitting at a table not far from the front counter, were Edge and Slim, espresso glasses in hand. Fuck.

Blue didn't spot Edge, but Edge certainly had spotted Blue. He'd stood up abruptly, knocking over his drink and spilling a few drops on the table, and speed-walked over to Blue, words already leaving his mouth as his social illiteracy once again showed its face. "BLUE, PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

Blue looked like he was just about ready to scream. He spun on his heels like a villain in a MTT play and walked right back out of the cafe, leaving Classic, Edge, and Slim in the dust.

=====

Slim was sure his second idea for a hangout spot wouldn't bring them into contact with Blue. He understood what Edge had been trying to do, he really did, but the way he was going about it was completely wrong. This was the worst way he could possibly have done this. He'd picked the worst day in the worst place in the worst fashion he could have. Edge was trying to understand, but he really did believe that he could help people if he tried. He couldn't seem to get it through his head that he needed to pick and chose how to do it.

When Edge and Slim walked through the back door of the university library, well, it was way too late for Slim to remember that Blue usually held tutoring sessions in healing and biology on this day of the week here. Fuck. There he was, sitting at the long table with MK next to him, completely oblivious to them.

Slim turned quickly, the words, "Edge, don't!" Already on his lips. Even with that he was too late. Edge was speeding towards the love of his life. Double fuck. What was he going to say this time?

When he got over there, Blue looked up, and for a moment he had that delighted look he always got when Edge came to visit him unexpectedly. Slim sighed. Those two really were still in love. They needed to figure this out soon, otherwise he was going to get his brother involved again.

Then Blue's face dropped into anger, and he said, "EDGE, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE? WE'RE THROUGH!"

"YOU DID NOT, IN FACT, SAY THAT! PLEASE DON'T! I STILL LOVE YOU, I WANT TO-" Edge replied, hope and adoration clear in his voice.

Blue interrupted him furiously, "OH, YES, NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO WEASEL YOUR WAY AROUND IT. WELL YOU CAN STOP, BRIGHTNESS! I'M STILL MAD AT- NGH. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"YOU DID, SOFTNESS," Edge said softly, "YOU REALLY DID."

Blue glared at him, a huge blotch on his face. He clearly considered for a moment hearing Edge out. Then his glare shifted into disgust. "LEAVE, EDGE. JUST LEAVE."

Edge bowed his head and backed up. He didn't completely surrender, though. Slim was glad to see that. The Edge he knew never gave up. "I WILL, BUT THE NEXT TIME U SEE YOU, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME SPEAK."

Blue, ever the mature monster that he was, stuck his tongue out at his currently ex-boyfriend. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO AVOID YOU FOREVER THEN."

Edge grinned back. It was almost like he thought they were playing. Fuck, Slim thought. That could be very dangerous. Edge and Blue could be incredibly competitive when it came to games like this. "YOU'RE ON!"

=====

For the rest of the day, Edge and Blue danced around each other. Edge tried to catch Blue for a real conversation, a real chance to explain himself. Blue avoided him like a germaphobe avoiding someone with a hospital band and no visible injuries. Blue's anger might be fading, but his frustration wasn't.

So, when his brother took him to the Grillby's Gang Entertainment Complex and Blue walked straight into Edge, holding a bottle of Blue's favorite neon blue alcohol, a new drawing pencil set, and wearing a hopeful expression that more rightly belonged on Razz's dog, Blue felt fully justified in slapping him across the face and running back out.

So what if he was crying? He was done with Edge. Why couldn't he see that? Why did he want to take Edge's hand and lead him back to the apartment and fuck him silly? Why did he want to cuddle afterwards and call Edge Brightness? They were supposed to be done!

Blue curled up in the lee of the roof of the building next to Grillby's and let his tears fall and try to merge with the rain. It was hard. Magic got along with water only marginally well.

He didn't notice Edge was there until his ex-boyfriend's handkerchief was wiping away his tears. He looked up, the pain and anguish that he had tried to hide in his heart bubbling up to the surface. He felt betrayed by Edge all over again.

"I LOVED YOU! I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER! THEN YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO THAT PLACE AND I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME JUST LIKE ALL THE REST OF THEM. I CAN'T TAKE THAT! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T- I CAN'T..." Blue's voice broke and faded at the end.

Then Edge said words he had longed to hear for a long time now, but had never thought, after this morning, that he'd ever hear."I WANTED TO PROPOSE TO YOU! SEE, I EVEN HAVE THE RING! I JUST... I WANTED TO MAKE NEW MEMORIES FOR YOU THERE. BETTER MEMORIES. I SEE NOW THAT I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU AND PICKED SOMEWHERE ELSE. WE DON'T HAVE TO GO THERE. I JUST... I'M SORRY. PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!"

Blue's tears froze in his soul. "YOU... WANTED TO PROPOSE TO ME?"

"YES! SEE?" Edge fumbled with his jacket, mumbling curses at the impractical, tight leather pockets, and pulled out a little blue velvet box. He opened it and Blue gasped. It was beautiful! It was the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen! "I GOT IT FROM THAT LITTLE SHOP IN THE RENAISSANCE FAIR! YOU KNOW, THE ONE RUN BY THAT POLYAMOROUS POLYCULE? WHERE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THE-"

"I REMEMBER!" Blue exclaimed, his hands shaking and his tears falling once again. His voice shook as he asked, "YOU REALLY GOT IT FOR ME?"

"I DID, AND I ADDED A CUSTOM INSCRIPTION INSIDE. DO YOU... AT LEAST WANT TO SEE?" Edge asked hopefully.

"YES! OH, STARS, YES!" Blue squeaked. He reached for the box and held it carefully, examining the ring within with his eyes alone.

The ring had a silver base with a thin onyx band in the middle. The decoration was a beautiful set of curved lines of stones. Some were blue, some were red, and some were white. The blue ones represented Blue's magic, the red ones Edge's, and the white ones the bright future they held together, as was monster tradition. He had heard the humans call these stones sapphires, rubies, and opals? They were beautiful no matter what they were called. The center stone was cut into a monster soul with a black onyx star above the point. It was the most wonderful ring he had ever seen.

Then he turned it so he could see the inside and his soul skipped a beat. He read the inscription aloud in a voice that trembled, "TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE - MAY WE MAKE WONDERFUL MEMORIES TOGETHER FOREVER."

Blue looked up at Edge's face and couldn't hold back anymore. The misunderstanding could be talked out later. Right now he wanted to show Edge how much he still loved him. "OH, EDGE... I LOVE YOU, TOO. COME ON. LET'S GO HOME SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME. THEN WE CAN PLAN A TRULY EPIC AND PROPER PROPOSAL TOGETHER!"

Edge was crying now, too, but Blue could tell that they were happy tears. "I WOULD LIKE TO DO NOTHING MORE."

=====

Edge grunted when Blue slammed him against the door to his apartment the instant it was closed. It was far from painful; no, it was just passionate, and Edge loved it when Blue got passionate like this. It was a definite turn on. He felt his magic begin to drop down into his pelvis, ready for some wild-

Wait. Why was Blue immediately jumping into sex? Wasn't he mad at him earlier? Shouldn't they talk?

He bent down and reached for Blue's shoulders to hold him back, but instead was pulled into a deep kiss. He melted into it. Oh, how he wanted this right now, but-

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT THIS, BRIGHTNESS? THERE'S OTHER THINGS I CAN DO, AND WE DO NEED TO TALK. I WANT YOUR CONSENT AND YOUR LOVE, NOT NEITHER. BUT... I THINK WE'RE BOTH IN THE MOOD FOR THIS," Blue said, waggling his brow bones enticingly.

Edge's laughter was, just like his pet name, full of brightness and delight. He hadn't been able to admit it before Blue came along. Then that little ball of sweetness rolled over him and showed him that he didn't have to be so uptight and guarded anymore. He could let that softer, brighter, more Papyrus-y side of him out without anyone punishing him for it. He could shine.

"I AM MORE THAN IN THE MOOD FOR IT, SWEETNESS. I AM DESPERATE FOR IT. PLEASE, GO AHEAD AND BE THE SEXY LITTLE SKELETON I KNOW YOU TO BE."

Blue's face shifted ever so slightly into that enticing self that he wore during sex. He stepped back and beacon'd for Edge to follow him. The patter of their feet turned into pounding as they bolted for the bedroom, trying to shed their clothing as they went. Blue, as always, managed to take off more than Edge did. Blue got off his pants, boots, and undies, while Edge only managed his boots. Blue always picked clothes for their comfort rather than their style. Damn Edge and his intense love of leather.

Edge let Blue push him back onto the bed. At least, that's how he phrased it for his own pride. The truth was that Blue was stronger than him. No matter what Edge did, no matter how much he trained or cheated, Blue could always overpower him. He loved it. Even Felldyne wasn't that strong.

So when Blue straddled him and ordered him to unzip his fly and release his dick, Edge was already hard and eager to obey. His shaft was about eight inches and the head was another two, bringing him to a long ten inches. He wasn't all that wide around, though, only two inches in diameter. It was the hooks that really set him apart, though. Just like the felines he loved to adore, Edge had barbs on his dick. They weren't dangerous, though. They just rubbed the inside of their walls in ways no one else could.

Blue whistled. "OH, WOWIE, EDGE, YOUR BARBS LOOK SO SLEEK TODAY. I CAN'T WAIT TO FEEL THEM INSIDE ME! NO MATTER HOW HARD I RIDE YOU, YOU ALWAYS KEEP UP!"

Edge blushed. Blue knew just how to get to him. One of his biggest kinks was praise. He felt himself swelling a bit.

His dick swelled even more when he saw what Blue had summoned. Blue had his thin blue pussy. It wasn't plump, no, but it was wiry with muscle that Edge knew could squeeze him in more wondrous ways than there were stars in the sky. Blue took pride in his skill at sex, just like Edge took pride in his appearance.

"I AM ANXIOUS WITH ANTICIPATION, BLUE. YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME TO THE BEST SEX I'VE EVER HAD. YOU BEAT YOURSELF EVERY TIME! MY LOVE, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW YOU TOP YOURSELF TODAY," Edge praised.

Blue moaned at the praise and a little bit of slick came out. There wasn't much there, despite Blue's obvious arousal. It reminded Edge of Blue's one failing: he never remembered to use lube, and he suffered from vaginal dryness.

"BLUE, DON'T FORGET THE LUBE. I WANT YOU TO ENJOY THIS, TOO." Blue blushed like he always did, cute and a little put out that he didn't remember. His blue magic quickly retrieved a bottle of lube from the drawer. Edge whistled. "YOU WANT TO EXTEND OUR PLAY EVEN LONGER THAN NORMAL? YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT TO-"

"I WANT TO!" Blue pouted, "EVEN OUTSIDE OF MAKING UP WITH YOU! I'VE HAD AN IDEA FOR SOMETHING I WANT TO DO WITH YOU FOR A WHILE. ARE YOU UP FOR A LITTLE BIT OF _EDGING_?" He finished with wiggling brow bones.

Edge groaned. "NOT IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE _PUNNY_ ABOUT IT."

Blue giggled. "FINE. I'LL SAVE THAT FOR ANOTHER DAY. LET'S JUST SEE HOW LONG WE CAN GO, THEN. FIRST ONE TO CUM HAS TO PLAN THE SEATING CHART AND WRITE THE THANK YOU LETTERS!"

The blinking that followed was just about as regular as a turn signal on an old lemon of a car. Edge eventually said, "I WANTED TO WRITE THE LETTERS, THOUGH?"

"HMM," Blue considered that for a moment as he applied the lube, "JUST THE SEATING CHART, THEN. GOOD LUCK FINDING ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SIT NEXT TO MONEY AND GRAPE."

"YOU MEAN _YOU'LL_ HAVE TO FIGURE THAT OUT. I AM CERTAIN THAT I CAN LAST LONGER THAN YOU!"

Edge's confidence evaporated when he saw the gleam in Blue's eye lights. Oh, no. He'd taken it as a challenge. Edge was screwed, but more than that, he was fucking screwed.

Blue didn't show him any mercy. He slid onto his dick like it was meant to be inside him and rode him like the wildest bronco setting on the machine at the western bar. Every bone in Edge's body felt like it was shaking like concrete under a jackhammer. His ecto jiggled like gelatin in an earthquake. His eye lights flashed between hearts and stars faster than a flipbook animation.

Needless to say, he was the first to cum. Blue didn't let up, though. He kept fucking Edge with all his skill through his orgasm. Edge was fighting hard just to breathe through the pleasure, let alone think.

Before he knew it his second orgasm of the night was rolling over him. Amazing! He'd only ever had that happen so fast a handful of times before. It had always left him a bit frazzled, but, after the day he'd had today, being frazzled tomorrow would be nice. He could use it as an excuse to stay in and spend the day with his boyfriend and plan their proposal.

Through his own post-orgasmic haze, Edge noticed that Blue had yet to cum. He didn't seem to be focusing at all on himself. That wouldn't do.

Edge leaned up to kiss his lover and wrapped his arms around him, then flipped their position before Blue could protest. He pulled his exhausted dick out of his Sweetness and shifted down so his mouth was lined up with Blue's labia.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EDGE?" Blue asked, more confused than panicked.

"EATING YOU OUT, SWEETNESS. I NOTICED YOU HAVEN'T CUM YET, AND I FULLY INTEND TO SHOW YOU JUST AS GOOD A TIME AS YOU JUST SHOWED ME. NOW, GET READY, BECAUSE THE ONLY THING I'M HOLDING BACK IS MY TEETH," Edge said smoothly.

Then he dove in. His tongue first cleaned the edges of Blue's labia of lube and cum, then moved in in a spiral. His fingers reached for Blue's clit. They were slapped away. he heard his lover say, "NOT YET, CHEATER."

Edge grinned. He knew Blue loved to get tongue fucked. Teasing him was fun, though, too. "OF COURSE NOT, BLUE."

With that he got to work, slipping his tongue inside his lover and playing with all the sensitive spots he knew. He started with the least sensitive and moved, one by one, to the most powerful. Blue's symphony of moans was an absolute delight. It was a shame to finally end them, but, as he'd said, he wanted Blue to have the same amazing experience that he'd had.

Blue tightened down on Edge and wailed as he came hard. Just like Blue had earlier, Edge didn't stop, stimulating him to and through his first orgasm until he felt a second, stronger orgasm hit his lover. This one he eased up on Blue for. He knew Blue liked to rest after the first two.

Blue shivered and sighed his way out of the second orgasm, then waved weakly for Edge to come cuddle with him. Edge crawled up and let Blue spoon him, the smaller's head resting on top of his shoulder.

"SO, IS MY MISTAKE FORGIVEN?" Edge asked, half joking.

"OF COURSE. IS MY HORRIBLE BEHAVIOR FORGIVEN, TOO?" Blue asked, a whole lot less of a joking tone finishing his own question. Edge couldn't see his expression, but he knew Blue was worried.

"OF COURSE IT IS, SWEETNESS. YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU ON OUR ANNIVERSARY! THAT WOULD HAVE MADE ME HAVE A MUCH BIGGER FIT THAN YOU HAD. I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE ENDED UP IN JAIL," Edge admitted.

Blue nuzzled into him, sighing with relief and exhaustion, "GOOD. I MEAN THE FORGIVENESS BIT, NOT THE JAIL BIT. OBVIOUSLY NOT THE JAIL BIT."

Edge felt a laugh bubble out of him. "OBVIOUSLY. I LOVE YOU, SWEETNESS."

Blue grinned back at him. "LOVE YOU TOO, BRIGHTNESS. I LOVE YOU, TOO."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/yastaghr *most active


End file.
